


On Broken Words

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [28]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: part of my Tumblr challenge, nsfw texthalfdan x f reader
Relationships: Halfdan the Black/Reader
Series: Vikings [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 3





	On Broken Words

Halfdans eyes grew wide as you fell to the ground. 

The battle goes quiet, the only thing he can see or hear is you. 

Breathing heavily, a sour taste rises in his mouth as he pushes past the men to make his way to you.

The last time you were alone together went terribly. It was his fault. But he was too stubborn, too proud to apologize when he had the chance. Now, the thought of losing you forever tore his heart in two. 

Halfdan slices and chops his way over to you as the memory floods his brain.

Flashback

Halfdan was a hard man to love. You knew that. You loved him still.

Even now as your heart ached and tears rolled down your cheeks, you know, if he would just kiss you, hold you, apologize - you would forgive him and go back to just, loving him. 

You didn’t want this, this feeling of hate simmering in your being as you stared back at his face. A face you loved. A face you adored. His eyes seem cold now, the way they must look to those he killed - a look that never fell upon your face until now. 

You plead with your eyes, you reach for his hands hoping to tap into the humanity inside. He was shutting down, fast, and this started to feel like goodbye. 

“Halfdan, please -” you beg. You stand closer, looking into his eyes, “I’m hurt, I’m upset. But I love you and I want to forgive you, I want to move past this but you need to meet me in the middle. You need to -” 

Halfdan pulls his hand away. Jerking his head back his stare intensifies. His tone is emotionless when he speaks, “I’m sorry that I’m not who you expected me to be.” 

The words cut you like a knife. 

All he had to do was apologize and you would have forgiven him. Instead, ever the extremist, he pushes you away.

You blink away tears. Halfdan turns his back to you. 

Curling over, you press your palms into your knees and take a sharp breath in. It can’t be over, not like this. Not like this. 

Hearing your cry, Halfdan continues walking, pushing the doors open as he steps outside and leaves you behind. 

End of flashback 

Having the breath knocked out of you, you quickly gather yourself and roll out of the way, avoiding the axe coming down. It sticks in the ground and you use every inch of your body to kick the man in the gut, sending him falling backward. 

You scramble to your feet and pick up your sword. Before you can swing it, an axe comes down hard on the man's head. You step back as the blood gushes and he falls over. 

As he falls, Halfdan comes into view. He looks wild, breathing heavily and covered in blood as his eyes search yours. 

Your pulse quickens as the pounding in your ears grows louder. With a hard shove you push him back. 

“I don’t need help and I don’t need you!” You yell, shoving him once more before returning to battle. 

Halfdans mouth falls open, a tightness arising in his throat. 

Before he can call your name, a blade swings his way. Halfdan turns on his heels, swinging the axe and cutting into the man's torso. 

Later that night 

As everyone celebrates the win, Halfdan sits in the corner swallowing his third horn of ale. He watches as you laugh across the room, a fellow warrior sitting too close to you and putting his hand on your thigh. 

Halfdan’s jaw clenches. He could kill him. He wants to kill him.

He thought he’d get over it, over you. Sure, he fucked up. But he didn’t believe in rules, he didn’t follow them and no one told him what to do. He didn’t need anyone either. He didn’t need you. 

Or so he thought. 

The last three months were torture. He missed your scent, he missed the heat radiating off your skin, he missed the way you purred when he kissed your neck - he missed everything. The random women, the all-nightters with Harald, they didn’t dull the pain. They only made it worse. He felt empty, you were his missing piece. 

You flaunted your lovers in front of his face. Making sure he saw, making sure he had to deal with it. But what he didn’t know was each encounter only made you ache for him more. But you couldn't go back to him, not after he abandoned you. 

Having had enough, Halfdan stands and charges over. He grabs the man by the collar and pulls him away from you.

“Halfdan, stop it!” You try to pull him off with no luck. Feeling fed up, you leave the great hall in a huff. 

Your body is shaking now, your skin feels hot. 

You walk and walk until you don’t know where you are anymore. Coming to a stop between two houses, you lean into the wall and rub your face with your hands. 

“Fuck-” You drop your shoulders, letting your head fall as emotions flood your body. 

You just had to get through today. You were planning on taking an extended trip, to see the world and leave your heartbreak behind. All you had to do was make it a few more hours. 

You hear a sound and reach into your boot for your blade. Turning around you see Halfdan steps away. A heavy expression on his face. 

“Leave me alone.” You hiss. You turn your back to him and keep walking. 

Halfdan speeds up and grabs your forearm. Roughly pulling you back, he presses you into the wall and crashes his lips into yours. 

You press your hands against his chest, in an effort to push him away but he only pushes into you more. Halfdan grabs your jaw, pushing his tongue in your mouth and claiming more of you. 

You give in, moaning as you open your mouth for him, letting him consume you. Wrapping one arm around him, you bring the other to the back of his neck. 

When the kiss breaks, you feel overwhelmed. Pushing him away again you try to slip out from under him, he pulls you back and grabs your face with both hands. 

Halfdan looks deeply into your eyes, a desperation in his tone, “I love you.” 

The three words echo around you, you feel dizzy, intoxicated. 

No. No. He can’t do this. Not now. 

You shut your eyes and clench your jaw. You wanted this, for so long, you wanted it so bad. All the times you dreamed of him saying those very words. Just when you finally accepted it would never happen, that you and him would never happen - he does this. 

“I - I can’t do this.” You place your hands over his, trying to pry them away. 

Halfdan uses his body to pin you in place. 

“Y/n, look at me.” 

You shake your head and keep your gaze low. 

Halfdan kisses you again.This time his lips are nervous, anxious. You feel them quiver against your own. 

“Look at me.” He begs, his voice cracking as his nose brushes against yours. 

You open your eyes, meeting his pained stare. 

You’ve never seen him like this. Even when drunk, he was never like this. The frost you placed around your heart starts to melt as his eyes make his confessions. 

Before you get lost in them, you remind yourself you need more. Halfdan needed to speak to the confessions. You needed to hear the words. 

“This isn't good enough,” you force yourself to speak, “I need more, Halfdan! And you can’t give it to me.” The words hurt you, but you have to speak your truth. 

Halfdan frowns, his hands move from your face to your shoulders as he shakes his head. “Y/n, I’m sorry.” 

It hits you hard, Halfdan wasn’t one to apologize. You know he means it, but you stand your ground. “This is goodbye, Halfdan. “ 

His heavy sorrowful eyes ever leave yours. “No.” 

“It is.” You lift his hands from your shoulders and take a pained breath in and tear your eyes away from him. “It has to be.” 

Halfdan takes a step back. You feel his eyes burn into you but don’t look up. Instead you watch his boots. A low whimper escapes your lips as you cover your mouth with your hand. You tell yourself to stay strong. 

Halfdan backs away and turns the way he came. He blinks quickly to stop the moisture in his eyes. With every step he takes, it feels like more of his heart is breaking. It feels part of him is with you and each step breaks him into smaller pieces. 

Halfdan stops walking. 

You stand up straight, back against the wall as you await his next move. Tears roll down your cheeks and wipe them away. 

Hafdan takes wide steps in your direction, making his way back to you. His eyes search your face as he straightens out his shoulers and puffs out his chest.

When he speaks, his voice is steady, “You and me, it’s fate. I know it in my heart's core.”

“Fate isn't always good for us, Halfdan.” You reply. 

“I’m not letting you go. You can’t. I’ll get you back.”

You press your lips together and shake your head softly. “No.” You whisper the words. 

“Dammit, y/n!” Halfdan grunts. 

Pushing through his frustration he takes a breath and caresses your face with his fingertips before wiping the lingering tears away. Your skin tingles under his touch, the heat between your bodies raises your temptature. 

You almost expect another rough kiss, but he doesn’t do that. Halfdan takes his time, leaning in closer and pressing his forehead to yours. The smell of him, being this close - it was dizzying. 

Halfdan titls his head and brushes his lips against yours before kissing you. Consumed by him, you don’t fight it, you submit. 

Your lips are soft against his own and the feeling of your palm on the back of his head, pulling him closer sends him reeling. Halfdan needs you. He needs to possess you, he needs your bodies to become one. 

Your scent cleanses him, your touch comforts him, the taste of you corrects all the wrongs he carries within him. That stupid fluttering feeling in his stomach, the one from when you first met all those years ago returns like the first day. 

As the kiss deepens you hold him close. His hands roam your body greedily, taking handfuls of anything he can, like he was trying to remembeber how it felt, to have his hands on you. 

Your mind may have been unsure. But your body, your heart, they wanted him. Craved him. You wanted to latch on and never let him go. 

Halfdan impatiently pulls at the tie on your pants and shoves them down over your hips. When your lips part, his eyes locked on yours. He sucks two fingers into his mouth before shoving his hand between your legs. 

Halfdan slides a finger inside of you, causing you to moan and hold him tighter. He litters your neck with kisses and bites as he pumps his finger inside of you. Your walls clench around him as he adds a second finger and plunges deeper. 

You curve into him, your fingers digging into his shoulders as your breath quickens. “Halfdan, I need you, now - “ You lift his tunic and tear at his pants. Once you successfully pull his cock out, you tunr to face the wall, pulling up your long top as you curve you back.“I need you inside of me.” You purr. 

Halfdan positions himself behind you and spreads your legs wider. He drags his hard cock against your wetness before pushing the head into your entrance. 

Your body, hungry, desperate for him sucks him in with ease. A melody of moans and curses fall off both your lips as he starts to fill you, his grip strong on your hips. 

Filling you completely,Halfdan rests his forehead against the back of your head for a moment.   
“I missed you - “ 

“I missed you too.” You smile, reaching back to touch him. 

Halfdan pulls out completely, squeezing and slapping your ass before slamming back in. HIs strokes are feverish, fast and hard. You submit to him completely, savoring every single sensation. 

When you come you cry his name. Halfdan kisses you and fucks you through your orgasm. Second later he fills you, riding out his own euphoria as you try to catch your breath under this weight. 

Everything goes quiet. 

The night air and your labored breathing fill the small alleyway. Halfdan pulls out and helps you turn around to face him. He holds your face with his hands. 

“Stay.” His eyes are soft. 

He draws you in with his eyes and his vulenabilty. Before you know it you’re kissing him again, this time it’s a soft, gentle kiss. 

You press your cheek to his. “As long as you prove to me it’s worth it, I’ll stay.” 

Halfdan smiles and pulls you into a hug. 

Halfdan was never a big hugger, or cuddler. But being in his arms felt like home and you were willing to fight for this as long as Halfdan was too. Your chest swells with happiness as he continues to plant kisses along your face and neck. 

The night air starts to feel cold against your skin and you reach down to re-dress. Halfdan does the same. 

“What do you say, we go back and celebrate.” He suggested, a smile in his eyes. 

“Later, first,” you fix your clothes and grab his collar pulling him closer, “I’m going to need much more than that. That was foreplay.” You grin and a sinister look washes over his face. 

“You bed or mine?” He asks.

“Whichever bed we find first.” You barely get the words out of your mouth before Halfdan scoops you into his arms and rushes to the first open bed he can find.


End file.
